


Sheet influx

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, KonJay - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Well whoever is breaking in has to be a friendly. Dick's so tired he doesn't care. Just let him sleep
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 147





	Sheet influx

Dick had actually been fast asleep. He had been so happy to finally see his bed. When he had slipped under the covers he had felt so happy and nice. For once his body did not ache. He had a few bandages but it had been a fairly quiet night so that meant he could indulge in his bed until his alarm dragged him awake. He was not looking forward to the dragged awake part but he was looking forward to enjoying his bed.

Which was what he had been doing until he realized someone had deactivated all his alarms. Even the special alarm that was supposed to go off when someone took off the main alarms. Then someone took off the alarm that was only triggered when all of those alarms were deactivated. That could only mean one thing.

A Bat or a Robin had come to visit. Dick did not even bother rolling over. What was the sense? If it had been important, they wouldn’t have broke in so silent. That was not how things worked here. If it was actually important. An emergency or anything like that his entire room would have been lit up with alarms and Bruce would have bypassed all the contingencies that Dick had set up and made sure his voice was heard.

That was just how it was. So Dick had no real reason to roll over. Instead he could sigh and enjoy the nice comfort of his pillow because he was not going to leave his bed. It was bad enough he had been forced to wake back up as it was.

Silence was the only thing he got when the door to his bedroom opened. Dick did not hear any shuffling. Any cape being taken off or anything. Surprising he was not even hit with a few snarky words. He would have thought his little Robin would have done that much.

“Either sit or come in the bed Robin.” Dick yawned before he rubbed against his pillow. “Speak now or I’m going back to bed.”

Silence was the only answer he got so Dick snickered before he felt a dip on the bed. It was the scent that alerted him first. Then he had a split second to brave himself before Bruce’s gloved hands dragged him backward and into his arms.

“You’re going to come in here still wearing the suit?” Dick laughed as Bruce rolled them over. “Take that off.”

“You would have let Robin do it.” Bruce’s words made Dick laugh even as he was tired. He tapped Bruce on the chest until the man grumbled. The gloves he stripped off first. Dick shook his head when Bruce let them drop over the bed.

“It’s like you don’t even know your own son.” Dick murmured. “I would pay to see him sleep willingly in his full suit. I would pay to see him climb into a bed shoes and all and go to sleep.”

“Funny.” Bruce murmured as he stripped off his top. The scent of kelvar drifted away and Dick laughed softly. “Your alarms need work.”

“It took you two minutes. A lot can happen in two minutes.” Dick pointed out. “I could leave.” He murmured as he rolled onto his back. Bruce sighed and rested his head on Dick’s chest. “I could get dressed. I swear I could.” He rubbed Bruce’s back softly as he continued to speak. “Hm. I guess I could also you know… leave. Call the police.”

“Sleep.” Bruce murmured and Dick snickered. He gently rubbed Bruce’s back for a few moments before he reached for his phone. Things like this… if he was going to be up why not see if anyone else was?

X

Jason had been enjoying a nice relaxing read before his phone vibrated twice. He eyed it for a few moments. It was two in the morning. If it was an emergency everyone would know it- but if it was something funny-

He unlocked his phone and regretted it the moment he saw who had messaged him. **_“Guess what.”_** He read from Dick. **_“I have a Wayne in my bed.”_** Jason groaned when he saw the top of Bruce’s head obviously on Dick. Some things he really didn’t need to see.

He wasn’t mad at Dick or anything. Dick and Bruce getting together? About damn time honestly. Dick was never going to get away from Bruce anyway. Might as well reap some benefits.

Besides, Bruce only got really soft around Dick. Jason had not seen much when he was Robin but when he had come back? He saw all of it. How Bruce liked to kiss Dick’s wrist when no one was around. How he let Dick get right in his space.

Batman rarely smiled but when he did usually Robin had something to do with it. Robin or Dick being… Dick. There was no surpassing the Boy Wonder. He should know. it was a good thing he knew now that the right thing to do was create his own legacy and he had done that.

But anyway back to Dick oversharing when he should be sleeping. Jason enlarged the photo and snorted as he got a better look at Bruce’s face. That at ease face and those wrinkles. B was really an old man.

Jason made a face at his phone before he gave a soft laugh. He knew exactly how to get Dick all excited and it would only take one photo.

X

Dick had not expected anything back. He had just wanted to annoy Jason, tease him a bit. If he had sent it to Tim there would have been complaining. Sending it to Dami-

Yeah Dick wanted a laugh not a fight. Although it would be hilarious to see who his Robin would go for first. Would he attack Bruce or Dick? Dick had his bet on Bruce just because he knew his Robin so well.

His phone vibrated so he unlocked it. Jason had answered back. Surprising. Dick had suspected he was awake but there was something different about actually getting him to respond. **_“Congrats.”_** Jason’s message read. **_“I’m better though. You have a Wayne in your bed. I got a Luthor in mine.”_** The picture that followed showed that Jason wasn’t lying. Conner was stretched out in Jason’s bed and Dick doubted that he had much clothes on under the sheets.

“It’s not a competition.” He laughed but Bruce stirred. Dick locked his phone and gently soothed Bruce until the man leaned up and kissed him. Soft and sleepy. “Okay okay.” Dick smiled. “Let’s sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> A mutual and I was joking around and she said. "Imagine Dick trolling around when he gets together with Bruce." And I was like... Let Jason one up him lmao lmao


End file.
